El Valle de Godric
by bvrbvrv
Summary: Un normal, común y ordinario 24 de diciembre en la casa de los Potter. (AU - Canon divergence)


James Potter parpadeó dos veces antes de finalmente abrir los ojos y no ver a Lily acostada a su lado. Era una cosa estúpida por hacer, pero corrió la sábana que tapaba la cama y no, Lily todavía no estaba ahí. Se quejaría más tarde con ella de que si se levantaba más temprano que él, le impediría hacer su primera cosa favorita de la mañana, la cual era besar a su esposa y abrazarla con todo el cuerpo hasta que alguno de los dos tuviera que ir al baño o hubiese mucha hambre de por medio (pero la segunda casi siempre terminaba en invocar panquecas y desayunar en la cama, aunque Lily siempre se quejara de que James dejaba muchas migajas en la cama).

El frío le entró por la planta de los pies cuando los puso sobre en piso y caminó hasta el pequeño baño de su habitación mientras bostezaba y se revolvía el cabello con la mano derecha, como si no estuviese lo suficientemente desordenado después de dormir toda la noche (secretamente le gustaba, y a Lily también). El lavamanos aún estaba húmedo, y se apresuró a lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes para averiguar lo más pronto posible que hacía su esposa despierta un veinticuatro de diciembre a las siete de la mañana, aunque el olor que llegaba desde la planta de abajo ya le daba alguna indicación.

Bajó sin hacer ruido y asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

Ahí estaba Lily, de espaldas a la entrada, con cientos de frascos y empaques de comida abiertos sobre cada superficie de la cocina, un delantal que decía "Bruja al Mando" y una cuchara de madera en la mano, que apuntaba acusatoriamente a un bol enorme con una mezcla peligrosamente espesa.

James abrió la boca.

‒ ¡Sé que estás viendo!

James cerró la boca impresionado y la volvió a abrir‒ ¿¡Cómo!? Estaba a punto de sorprenderte.

Lily giró el rostro, su cabello rojo agitándose con gracia con el movimiento, sus ojos verdes varios tonos más claros con el reflejo de la luz del sol matutino y sus finos labios rosados fruncidos en una mueca que a pesar de los años, a James le seguía pareciendo una invitación a un beso. Se regocijó en lo hermosa que era su esposa y sonrió, entrando a la cocina.

‒ ¡No me mires así!‒ Un ligero rubor rojizo contrastó con su cabello. Después de tantos años con James, Lily se sorprendió de que aún podía hacerlo.

‒ ¿Así cómo?‒ respondió James fingiendo no saber a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo.

‒ ¡Así! Como si quisieras casarte conmigo otra vez.

‒ ¿No puedo casarme contigo de nuevo?

‒ No es legal.

James, acercándose cada vez más, rodeó la mesita de la cocina y abrazó a Lily, que a pesar de haber empezado el día tan azorada como en sus días de adolescente, se dejó abrazar y su cuerpo, suave y cálido, se amoldo con facilidad al de su esposo.

‒ Quizás deberíamos divorciarnos para volver a casarnos, sería divertido. Todos se sorprenderían.

Lily bufó, colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de James.

‒ Suena más sencillo hacer una renovación de votos. No creo que nadie crea la noticia de que nos estamos divorciando.

‒ Entonces quizás irnos a otro país y casarnos por primera vez de nuevo.

Lily rió, y James notó harina en el puente de su nariz.

‒ Creo que piden papeles para poder hacer eso.

‒ Podríamos falsificarnos.

‒ Pensé que habías dejado atrás tu época de fechorías.

‒ Sabes que contigo nunca he dejado de hacer fechorías.

Ninguno aguantó más, y en una sincronización que sólo los amantes con experiencia tienen, ambos se acercaron sin prudencia y sus labios se encontraron.

Se besaron lento y sin apuros. Lily sabía a menta, mantequilla y azúcar, y James disfruto del escalofríos que sintió Lily cuando su mano encontró la entrada a su espalda bajo el ruedo de su suéter rojo de navidad. James sólo sabia a menta, y Lily disfrutó del pequeño gemido que emitió cuando jugó con su labio inferior.

‒ ¡UHG! ¿Pueden hacer eso en un lugar que no sea la cocina?

Ambos dieron un respingo, y rompieron el beso sólo para ver a Harry parado en el umbral de la puerta.

‒ Buenos días cariño.‒ dijo Lily a la vez que James decía:

‒ Oh, es sólo Harry.

Harry, con el cabello exactamente igual al de James y los ojos exactamente igual a los de Lily, rodeo la mesa y sacó una taza de la despensa.

‒ ¿Quién más pudiera ser? Además de Sirius, obvio.

‒ McGonagall.‒ respondió James con naturalidad.

Lily rio y se desenredó de los brazos de James para volver a coger su cuchara de madera.

‒ ¿Por qué iba a estar McGonagall aquí en navidad?

‒ No lo sé, es una mujer misteriosa. ¿Te conté de aquella vez que nos descubrió a tu mamá y a mí besándonos en un armario de escobas?

‒ Sólo un montón de veces.

‒ Genial, así te acordaras mejor de los detalles que yo, porque tu padre se está poniendo viejo. ¿Me sacas una taza, por favor?

Harry bufó y sacó una segunda taza de café. James sacó su varita del elástico de sus pantalones de pijama y puso a funcionar la cafetera.

‒ Acabo de encontrarte a ti y a mamá casi haciéndome otro hermanito en la cocina, dudo estés haciéndote viejo.

‒ ¡Hey! Respeta a tus mayores, señorito.‒ apuntó Lily a Harry con una cuchara llena de la mezcla ligeramente verdosa.

Harry la miró, tratando de poner cara de inocencia y parpadeando varias veces a pesar de que a sus diecisiete años, y habiendo derrotado a un mago tenebroso, difícilmente le fueran a considerar inocente.

Lily era su madre y no aguantó mucho hasta que le lanzó un beso por encima del bol.

‒ ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer tú, cariño?‒ preguntó James por encima de su hombro, viendo la mezcla en el bol que cada vez parecía más verde.

‒ ¿Tratando?‒ Lily levantó una ceja inquisitiva, James cambió la dirección de la pregunta.

‒ ¿Qué maravillosa delicia estás haciendo, cariño?

‒ Una torta de navidad para hoy en la noche‒ suspiró Lily, volviendo a revisar un recetario al lado del bol‒ pero la mezcla debería ser esponjosa y flexible, y esto no luce nada parecido, y es verde.

James y Harry intercambiaron una mirada.

‒ ¿Quizás si tratas de hacer otra vez la mezcla te saldría mejor?‒ aventuró Harry.

‒ ¡Es la tercera que hago! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan buena en pociones y _tan_ mala repostera?

‒ Mi amada esposa, creo que acordamos que nunca más tratarías de hacer repostería cuando trataste de hacerle a Harry esa torta en forma de snitch para su duodécimo cumpleaños y terminó pareciéndose más a una pata de hipogrifo. Incluso Sirius dijo que sabía al ala de un hipogrifo, aunque bajo ningún medio le quise preguntar cómo carrizo él sabía eso.

‒ Sólo quería hacer un detalle bonito siendo esta la primera navidad que pasaremos con los Weasley en la que Ginny y Harry están juntos.

Harry, que recién se había servido su taza de café y apenas estaba dando el primer sorbo, se atragantó.

‒ ¡Mamá!‒ logró decir entre tosidos‒ realmente no tienes que hacer eso.

‒ Harry tiene razón, Lily, ya acordamos que llevaríamos las bebidas.‒ Anunció James alegremente, sorbiendo de su taza, ignorando a su hijo casi muriendo entre tosidos a su lado‒ Tu ponche mágico de canela es increíble, deberías sólo limitarte a los líquidos, pensándolo mejor.

‒ Gracias, amor‒ dijo Lily con dulzura, y se inclinó para darle un beso a James, que estaba sentado en la mesa, en los labios.

‒ Todavía estoy aquí ¿recuerdan?

‒ ¡Ops! Lo siento cariño.‒ respondió Lily con falso arrepentimiento‒ Debería botar esto.‒ agarró el bol con la mezcla fallida y salió por la puerta trasera para vaciarlo en la basura.

‒ No deberías sentirte avergonzado, hijo,‒retomó James la conversación, muy entretenido con las reacciones de su hijo como para controlarse‒ así anotas tips para besar a Ginny.

‒ ¡Papá!

‒ De no demostrarle mi amor a tu mamá, no tendrías en camino un hermanito.

‒ ¡O hermanita! ‒ Se escuchó a Lily desde el patio.

Harry hizo una cara.

‒ No me estoy quejando de que voy a tener un hermano. ¡Después de tanto tiempo ya era hora! pensé que moriría hijo único. Me quejo de verte a ti y a mamá actuar como… como…

‒ ¿Cómo Ginny y tú?

Harry sintió sus orejas enrojecer.

‒ Algo así.

‒ Estás muy grandecito para ser tan dramático, Harry‒ se burló Lily con tono afectivo mientras entraba de nuevo por la cocina.

‒ Ustedes están muy grandecitos para estar teniendo bebés, y aquí están.

James y Lily sonrieron al mismo tiempo que se miraron con ojos risueños.

‒ Es amor, ¿qué podemos hacer?

Harry volteó los ojos. Parecía que desde que Lily estaba milagrosamente embarazada por segunda vez en diecisiete años, sus padres se comportaban cada vez más como idiotas enamorados, o quizás era la certeza de que ya no habían magos oscuros que derrotar o guerra mágica por terminar que los hacía más ligeros del pensamiento y podían invertir más tiempo en ser feliz el uno con él otro, sentimiento que Harry entendía a la perfección y compartía por y con Ginny.

Secretamente (aunque no era ningún secreto, en realidad) estaba feliz por ellos. Por sus padres, por Ginny, por el bebé que nacería en privamera y por Sirius que en ese momento estaba tocando la puerta de la entrada como si esta fuera una batería, aunque al final siempre entraba por su cuenta antes de que alguien le abriera la puerta.

Harry se paró de su taburete y fue a abrirle la puerta a Sirius, aunque esta se abrió antes de que tocara el pomo.

Su padrino le sonrío del otro lado, balanceando imposiblemente siete botellas de firewhiskey entre sus brazos.

‒ ¡Hey Harry! ¿Puedes traer siete botellas más que están en la moto?

‒ ¿Estás planeando matar a alguien a punta de firewhiskey en la cena de hoy?

‒ ¡Sólo a los no-embarazados!‒ dijo alegremente mientras le pasaba por un lado‒ ¡Espero Ginny sea uno de ellos!

Harry enrojeció de nuevo, aunque nada tenía que ver con haber salido al patio nevado sólo en pijamas para buscar el segundo lote de firewhiskey. Algún día esperaba que su familia dejara de molestarlo con Ginny, aunque internamente (tampoco era ningún secreto) se sentía complacido de que eso pasara como consecuencia de tenerla como novia.

‒ ¡UGH! ¿Nunca se cansan?‒ escuchó Harry que Sirius decía desde la cocina‒ Ya tuve suficiente de sorprenderlos así en Hogwarts.

Harry sonrió, sólo era un día típico de navidad en la casa de los Potter, pero no por eso menos mágico.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **Nota Autora:** Me estaba muriendo por un jily navideño súper cursi en el que todos vivieran y fueran felices, y como no encontré ninguno me tocó escribirlo yo (jeje).

Besitos y ¡Feliz Navidad!

PD: _¡Reviews son amor!_


End file.
